1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a bicycle signal accessory and particularly to a bicycle signal accessory including a signal caused to move in a designated pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the interest of safety, amusement and attracting attention for varied reasons, numerous devices have been provided as accessories for attachment to bicycles. A great number of devices are known for attachings flags to bicycles including various configurations of base mounts for flexible staffs. Flags or other signal devices attached to these base mounts thereby easily move under the influence of wind, and most generally due to the motion of the bicycle caused by the body action of the rider in pedalling the bicycle. Some base attachments are coil spring devices to promote movement of the staff and signal.
A device, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,243, issued on July 30, 1963 and entitled "Moving Signal Accessory for Bicycles," contemplates a moving signal device which attaches to the pedal crank of the bicycle to cause the signal and its mount to move in a vertical plane in an elliptical path as the bicycle is pedalled. This accessory activates a flag or other suitable signal attached to a staff to move the signal in the plane of the general direction of the bicycle or parallel to it.
The illustrated embodiment of that patent protrudes beyond the normal extremities of the bicycle. Additionally, except for the freedom of a specific signal mechanism, such as a flexible flag attached to the end of a post, the pattern of the movement of the signal is regular only in the plane of the bicycle. The flapping of the flag outside of that plane is irregular and is not being controlled. Such things as the ties of the flag, the flag material and a cross wind to the direction of the bicycle are the only types of factors which can influence the movement of the flag in a direction which is other than in the plane of movement of the bicycle. The accessory disclosed in that patent does not provide for any regular pattern of movement in any plane at any angle to the plane of the intended forward or rearward movement of the bicycle. Significant movement of the signal in a plane at an angle to the plane of motion of the bicycle is the type of movement which will be the most attention-getting.